Daddy Cobra
by movielover121796
Summary: Kelsey's father is a man who designs weapons and when she is captured and her father goes missing, the Joes take her in. But 18 year old Kelsey becomes close with a certain ninja. Together they help find out what is going on to try and save her father. But everything is not what it seems. Snake Eyes X OC - Crappy summary, sorry :P, T and maybe M for some parts later
1. Chapter 1

**Hope that you like it! Read and review XD**

I had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on. All I knew was that I was running through a forest, in early evening, away from all the shooting. I didn't know where the shooting was coming from or what was going on. All I remember was walking down a quiet street, a van pulling up and someone grabbing me. The next thing I knew was that I was waking up in a van with explosions going on all around me and no one in the van. I quickly hopped out and ran. Unfortunately the people who kidnapped me saw me and yelled after me, chasing close behind. I was able to drop 2 of them by doing a roundhouse kicks which I didn't know I was able to do. _Huh, must have been those few self defense classes that dad gave me_, I thought to myself. I looked down and saw one of them moaning and the other one was not moving. I bent down and felt his neck. No pulse. _Oh my god. I killed him. I snapped his neck! _I then heard more shouting and turned and ran some more. I heard gun shots and flinched as every shot went off. _Who the hell is after me?_ I thought to myself. I didn't really care at the moment, I just wanted to survive this.

"Where is the package?" I heard yelled behind me.

"No idea." A female voice said.

"Do NOT harm her." Another male voice said. I kept running but my lungs started to burn terribly. I had to stop and lean against a tree to catch my breath.

"I see her!" I hear someone yell. _SHIT!_ I then immediately turn to run but run into something solid instead and hit the ground hard. I shook my head, clearing it. I looked up to see a 6 foot or higher man all clad in black. _He's a frickin ninja!_ I say to myself. I immediately stand up and back away, putting my hands in front of me, in a protective stance. He cocks his head to the side slightly, regarding me.

"Kelsey?" A voice says. I turn around and see a woman with fire red hair, a smaller and a bigger African American man, a man with blond hair, and a Moroccan guy.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Please do not be alarmed." The red head said again.

"Who are you?" I asked, not relaxing and keeping my hands up, watching them all at the same time.

"My name is Scarlett. These are my friends. We are part of a special government sect and we were sent to rescue you." Scarlett said.

"How can I trust you?" I asked. I saw her holster her gun.

"See? No harm." She said. I nodded and relaxed slightly but was still wary of the towering ninja.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"As I said we were sent to recover you. We have been monitoring your father for a while and when we got wind of your kidnapping we immediately came after you." I nodded, understanding. My father was a weapons designer and created very powerful weapons. I constantly had death threats but most were empty because of our highly guarded house.

"Who were those men?" I asked.

"Cobra. A terrorist organization." Scarlett said. "These men here," She said, motioning to her other men, "Are Duke, Ripcord, Heavy Duty, Breaker, and Snake Eyes." She said, finally motioning to the ninja. I nodded at them all.

"Did you drop those two guys back there?" Ripcord asked.

"Uh yeah." I said, as the image of one of the guys came back into my head.

"Oh my god! I killed one of them." I said, my eyes widening.

"Breathe Kelsey." Scarlett said, walking over to me.

"Like I killed that man. What if he had a family?" I said, hyperventilating.

"You need to breathe Kelsey!" Scarlett said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I mean. I snapped his neck. Clean." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"Snake Eyes." Scarlett said. The ninja walked over but I did not notice him. He lightly pressed a section of my back with one of his finger and I immediately relaxed slightly.

"What the hell did ninja boy do?" I heard Ripcord ask.

"Pressure point for relaxation." Heavy Duty responded.

"Please come with us. I want to check you for injuries and we need to keep you safe." Scarlett said to me, smiling. It was only then that I noticed I was in pain. My ankle was killing me and I had scratches everywhere from branches. I nodded and numbly followed behind. As I followed them I noticed bodies everywhere. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Snake next to me. He guided me forward, keeping me moving. We eventually came to an aircraft which I had noticed before. _How the hell did they get this here?_ I was helped onto the plane and was guided to a seat by Scarlett. She strapped me in while everyone else got ready and I sat there quietly. Once we took off everyone unbuckled and I did as well.

"I need to run a few tests." Scarlett said. She got out a kit and cleaned a few of my wounds. I then noticed the needle that she was getting out.

"Nuh, uh. I do not like needles." I say, immediately jumping up and backing away.

"It is just a small needle." Scarlett said, looking at you.

"Ripcord. She's worse than you." Duke said, smiling.

"I don't like needles. Bad experiences with them." I responded, backing up. I bumped into something hard, and saw ninja boy towering over me. _Damn!_ He lightly grabbed my arm and started to pull me over to Scarlett.

"Come on! I don't like needles. Don't do this!" I said. I kept struggling until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I really did not want Snake to do this, but I need that sample." Scarlett said and then she nodded. I felt Snake's grip tighten slightly and I saw the world tilting and everything started to go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I am glad that you all liked it. Here is the new chapter and I hope to update again soon! XD **

**I hope that you all like it :D**

**Read and review pleaseeeeee! **

I opened my eyes shortly later and looked around, realizing I was still on the plane.

"That was a cheap move Snake." I said, glaring over to him. I saw his shoulders shaking and I knew he was laughing at me.

"That's right. Laugh at the poor girl." I said, scowling. I looked over at Scarlett and glared, she just smiled back,

"Sorry. But it is part of protocol. I needed the sample." I sighed and nodded, standing up and stretching, feeling my back crack all the way up and letting out a little yelp of pain.

"Oh damn. That hurt." I said, trying to loosen my back. I then sat back down and Scarlett walked off to the front of the plane so I was left sitting across from ninja boy.

"So…" I said, trying to break the awkward silence. He just looked up at me, probably bored as hell.

"You speak?" I asked. He shook his head. _How to communicate with him, hmmm, I wonder…_

"ASL?" I asked. I saw him sit up straighter and he nodded.

"_You know ASL?_" He asked.

"Yeah. My grandmother was deaf and so I learnt it to communicate with her." I responded. Snake nodded.

"_Tell me about yourself._" Snake Eyes signed to me.

"Um, well. You probably already know that I am a weapon specialists daughter. I'm pretty ordinary. I have good school grades, I love having fun, I clearly know basic defense, I am a musician, I speak Spanish fluently and a little of a few other languages. That's about it for me." I said.

"_How old are you?_" He signed back to me.

"18." I responded. He nodded. I then asked,

"What about you? Why don't you speak? Oath of silence or something?" I saw him cock his head to the side again and he asked,

"_How do you know of the oath of silence?" _I thought about it for a moment as to why I knew about it and then responded,

"I read about it somewhere on the internet while I was having my ninja obsession when I was a little younger, younger meaning a few years ago. Isn't like you take an oath of silence when you owe someone like a great debt or something like that right? I read someone had taken it because someone in their family had been killed and they vowed that they would not speak until the murder was dead." I said. He nodded.

"_That is correct. That is my oath of silence."_ I nodded, not wanting to push him for answers.

"_You are different from other teenage girls and others in general." _Snake signed.

"How so?" I asked.

"_You did not push for more information. Most others would, __especially__ teenage girls." _He responded and I laughed.

"Very true, but I know when to stop asking questions. I figure it is probably a touchy subject and won't ask about it." I said. He was silent for a minute, well silent as in not signing back, but then he finally signed back,

"_It was my master." _

"Huh? Your master was killed?" I asked. He nodded in response.

"I am sorry to hear that. He must have been an amazing man because you can kick ass." I said. He silently chuckled.

"_Thank you."_ He signed. "_No one has ever said that. It means a lot to me._" I smiled. I then asked,

"So would you technically be considered a ninja?"He once again chuckled and signed,

"_I guess you could say that._"

"That is so awesome." I said, grinning and probably looking like a complete idiot. He once _again_ chuckled at me. _Man, this guy likes to laugh._

"You like laughing at me." I said, smiling.

"_You are kind of funny. Different sense of humor than the others. More innocent."_ He signed.

"I am guess that that is good?" I asked.

"_Very. It is a nice change._" He responded. Scarlett then came back through and sat down, strapping in.

"We are landing. Strap in." I nodded at what she said and started buckling in. I felt the plane descending and about 10 minutes later we touched down. Scarlett and the rest of the team stayed behind to get the stuff off the plane but Snake lead me out. He was a perfect gentlemen helping me out of the plane because of my injured ankle, I could not exactly jump.

"Thanks Snake." I said. He nodded in response. We slowly walked over to a older man.

"Kelsey Summit?" He asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"My name is General Hawk and I was the one who ordered your rescue mission." He responded.

"Thank you sir." I responded formally. He chuckled.

"What is with everyone laughing at me?" I genuinely asked.

"Who else has been laughing at you?" He asked. I motioned to the ninja standing next to me and I saw Hawk raise and eyebrow and smirk. I looked at Snake and saw him shaking his head.

"Well I am glad that you are safe." General Hawk said, "You will need to be staying on this base for a little bit to keep you safe." He added. I was confused so I asked,

"Why? Why cannot I go back home? I have enough security there." I saw General Hawk look sad for a moment and so I started to get nervous and prepared myself.

"Kelsey. Your house was attacked. It was completely destroyed." He said. My eyes widened.

"My father?" I asked.

"We searched the house but did not find his body so that can only mean 1 of 2 things. Either he escaped and is hiding or he was captured. We are hoping for the 1st one but thinking it may be the 2nd." He said. I was completely stunned and had no idea what to stay so I didn't say anything at all. My mouth was opening and closing like a fish on dry land.

"Ah Duke. Mission well done." General Hawk said, nodding to Duke.

"Thank you sir." He responded.

"I have just informed Kelsey that she will be staying here. If you and Alpha team would be so kind as to show her the areas where you guys hang out and you will be briefed at 2100 hours." Hawk said. Duke saluted and nodded and Hawk said to me.

"You are in good hands. I will inform you of any information that comes up about your father." He then turned and walked off. I just stood there, completely numb.

"Come on. You need to rest." Duke said. I didn't respond and just stared off into space. I nearly had a heart attack and jumped about 10 feet into the air when I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Snake smirking slightly.

"Huh?" I said, looking around confused.

"You need to rest." Duke repeated. I nodded and he slowly led me, with the rest of Alpha team somewhere inside the base. After about 5 minutes of walking we can to a corridor with a bunch of rooms. Scarlett led me off to my room.

"My room is next door on the left and Snake Eye's is across the hall with Duke's on your right. You need anything, please come knock on any of our doors." I nodded and walked into my room. It was bare but had a nice cream color to it with no window.

"You can decorate later." Scarlett said, smiling. I nodded once again and sat down on my bed.

"I will let you rest." She said and walked out. As soon as she walked out I burst out into tears. My father was missing. It was too much to deal with. I lay on my bed crying and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I am having troubles writing the story. My brain just refuses to work. I have a few ideas and I will see where they take me. **

**I hope that you like the new chappie. **

**I don't own G.I. Joe, but I do own my OC, Kelsey!**

**Read and review. They keep me writing.**

I woke up about an hour later with a tear stained face. I looked around and everything came back to me along with the tears. I sat there sobbing for about 5 minutes until I heard a knock on my door.

"O, o, one minute." I said, hastily jumping up and wiping my face on my shirt. I opened the door, only to see the ninja there. _Great, he get's to see me like this, crying and a wimp._

"Hi." I said, shortly. He walked past me into the room. _Did I invite you in? No I don't think so._ I thought to myself. He stood to the side of my room, with his arms folded in front of his chest. _God he's big_. I thought, actually looking at him. He was a towering 6 foot 2 with muscles and a full body suit. Then there was 5 foot 3 me, with slight muscles, long blond hair, brown eyes, and a tear stained face.

"What do you want?" I asked, walking back to my bed and sitting down.

"_Are you okay_?" He signed to me.

"Yes." I responded bluntly.

"_You obviously are not."_ He signed back.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"_The fact that your face has tear stains on it is the first clue."_ He signed.

"Awesome. 10 out of 10 for detective skills." I responded sarcastically and walked past him, into my bathroom and washed my face off, coming back out and seeing him in the same place.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"_I wanted to see if you were okay._" He signed.

"Well you can see that I am okay so you can leave now." I said, sitting back down on my bed and putting my back towards him. I heard him move around slightly and thought he was leaving until a hand grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me off my bed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He dragged me out of my room, down the hall, and down a few other hallways until we came too a room with double doors. He let go of my wrist, punched in the access code, and opened the doors and guided me in. Once we walked in the lights turned on and I looked around.

It was a classic dojo. Like one of those ones from the movies, but only this was real life and way more awesome. Snake Eyes once again walked up to me and lightly pulled me to the center mat in the middle of the room and motioned for me to sit. I didn't.

"What do you want? I want to be in my room resting." I responded. He was sitting on the floor and just easily reached up and pulled me down. I let a squeak out on the way down and scowled at him.

_"Meditate. It will help you."_ He said. _Meditate my ass._ I thought to myself and proceeded to just get up and scowl down at him.

"Meditating will not help bring my father back! I want to be out there kicking someone's ass or training to get ready to do so. Meditating is for when you want to clear your mind. I don't want to do that. Everything in my mind needs to be there right now." I responded, turning and starting to walk out. I didn't get very far because I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around. I was right against Snake Eyes and I felt my heart beating.

"_You want to train? I'll train you._" He signed. I stood there with my mouth open but then collected myself together and said,

"Me? You want to train me? You must be out of your mind. I am not experienced and there are other people who would be worth your time." I said.

_"You have the basic moves down. I will be able to teach you in a shorter time._" He signed back.

"I guarantee that you will be wishing that you had not offered to teach me after the first few days, or a week at most." I responded.

"_Is that a challenge?_" He asked back.

"If you want it to be." I said back, smirking.

"_You're on. Let's start now. Maybe after you will be able to fall asleep or meditate openly. Hand to hand now. Prepare!" _He signed back and walked back to the center of the mat. I got into the stance that I had been taught and prepared. He struck first, aiming for my head. I easily blocked him and he went down to sweep my legs from underneath me. I easily jumped then. This basic fight went on for a little while, about 5 minutes, and then he decided to take it up a level without telling me. All I saw was a leg and then felt myself flying and suddenly I was pinned under something. I looked up and saw Snake Eyes straddling my waist while pinning both of my arms above my head with one of his hands. I tried to struggle away but there was no way to get free.

"No fair." I said.

"_The enemy doesn't play fair._" He said.

"Yeah I know that, but I'm not that advanced." I said. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"_A lightened roundhouse kick." _He said.

"Well it hurt." I said, felling a slight pain where his foot had hit my lower abdomen.

"_Sorry._" He signed. I nodded, accepting his apology. It was only then that I realized the position that I was in and I blushed slightly, hoping that he would not notice.

"Want to let me up now?" I asked, looking up into his mask.

"_No._" He responded. "_You are guaranteed to listen in this position. Well, mostly."_ He added. _Was the ninja teasing me?_ I asked myself. _Nah._

"What do you want to say?" I asked, trying to ignore the position that I was in.

"_You have good form but you do need to have a few things worked on. I could actually see you becoming one of us, one of the Joes. Would you be interested?" _He signed. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well there would be no harm in trying and it would get me prepared to kick the ass of the person who took my father and tried to kidnap and hurt me." I responded. He nodded, sitting up but letting my arms go.

"_Now we are going to meditate!_" He said.

"Snake! Come on! I don't want to." I said. He leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of my head and looking down at me. Even though I could not see his eyes, I could feel that he was staring at me and he signed with force,

"_Mediate! Now!" _It was quite clear that I really did not have an option so I nodded silently and he sat up, finally get off of me and walking back to the center of the room. I walked to where he was as well and sat down without him telling me to. I then closed my eyes and meditated as I had been taught. Many thoughts were going through my mind and one of them was one that probably shouldn't have been; if I liked Snake Eyes. I know that I barely knew him but he was nice, caring and compassionate and had helped me and was going to continue to help me. When I thought about him I got butterflies in my stomach and when I thought about the position we had been in earlier, they appeared stronger. _I think I like him_, I thought to myself. But I quickly pushed that aside and thought about my father, knowing that he was more important right now. I was thinking about what he must have been thinking and how I would be able to find him. I was so rapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the presence until he tapped my on the shoulder. I whipped my head around, thus feeling a twang in my neck.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, grabbing my neck.

"_You were not meditating."_ He signed.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking." I responded, still rubbing my neck and facing my head forward once again to try and rub my now sore neck to try and remove the pain which was now spreading. A few seconds later I felt a pair of hands on either side of my neck, where my muscles were sore. I stiffened as they started to slowly massage my pain. I let out a squeak of pain but Snake put his hand forward and signed,

"_Relax._" I growled and said,

"I would be able to if you were not causing me pain." I responded. He kept massaging and after he had finished my neck he worked on the huge knot in my back. He had only just started on that area when he directly hit the knot and I shot forward.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. "I'm good. We can be done for the day." I said, starting to get up but was quickly grabbed and pulled back down. _This is doing nothing for my muscles_. Snake quickly sat me back on the floor and put his legs on either side of me. The butterflies appeared once more. His legs were holding me in place while one arm stopped me from moving and the other worked on the knot. I was extremely tense and the pain hurt a lot until suddenly it was gone and Snake stopped. _Damn, he's good._ I looked back at him and realized just how close to his face I actually was. I was able to feel the heat coming off of him.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Maybe I'll mediate now." He nodded and moved himself so that he was sitting in front of me. I once again crossed my legs and took deep breaths clearing my head.

I think that I fell asleep though.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! Long chapter! HAHA! This was quite fun to write :D**

**I hope that you like it and love me because two updates in one day, with MAYBE one more later. **

**Please read and review as they keep me writing :D**

The next thing I knew was that I was in my bed and I looked at my clock and saw it said 6 o'clock. _How did I get here?_ I thought to myself while I replayed last nights events in my head. _Snake must have carried me here._ _How embarrassing._ I quickly rose and had a shower and walked over to my closet. I was surprised to find some clothes in there with a note from Scarlett.

_Kelsey,_

_ Realized that you didn't really have any clothes and these one's don't fit me any more. I know you probably don't want hand-me-downs but it will have to do until you get something new to wear. _

_You. Me. Shopping. Mall. Clothes. No guys! Hope it all fits, I had to guess your size._

_ Scarlett_

I was surprised at what she had done and was genuinely touched. I found a pair of shorts and a sports bra and slipped then on and grabbed a sweatshirt as well. There were also a pair of sneakers as well and I grabbed them too. I then headed out to the rec room which I had passed yesterday. I walked into to find it completely empty and I headed over to the treadmill. I had my iPod which was miraculously still intact after everything that had happened and plugged it into the treadmill and started my running. I had been going for about 30 minutes, which I hadn't really noticed, when I felt someone else in the room and turned my head and saw Snake in the corner of the room watching me. I removed my ear buds.

"Hey Snake." I said. He nodded.

"Need something?" I asked.

"_No. What time have you been up since?_" He asked.

"For about an hour, so since about 6-ish." I replied. He responded with,

"_You need to rest more. You were clearly exhausted last night."_ I blushed furiously.

"What happened last night?" Ripcord asked as he walked in with Duke.

"Great! Just great!" I said out loud.

"So did the teen do something bad last night?" Ripcord asked.

"Oh god no!" I exclaimed, growling at him, as I stopped the treadmill. "I sparred and then meditated and apparently I fell asleep."

"Mmhmm." Ripcord said. "Heard that before." As I walked past him I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Damn girl! You have some punch." He whined.

"Well don't say I did things that I didn't. How about you and Scarlett?" I asked. He was in the process of sitting down when I said that and he completely missed the chair and fell flat on his ass.

"Say what?" He said, shooting upright. Duke snickered.

"I see how you look at her." I responded, smiling.

"What? No. I don't have anything for her." Ripcord stuttered back to us.

"Sure." I responded. I saw Duke laying down to do bench-press and I walked over, to be his spot while he started. He looked at me confused when he figured out what I was doing but I just nodded. We were all silent for a little while until Scarlett and Heavy Duty came in.

"Morning Scarlett." I said.

"Morning Kelsey." She said, smiling back.

"I don't get no good morning?" Ripcord asked.

"See what I mean?" I said to him and he shut up very quickly.

"Thanks for the clothes." I said.

"Aw, no problem. I had not use to them and I figured you needed something for the time being." She responded and I nodded in thanks. Heavy Duty then came over to speak with me.

"Snake Eyes informed us that you would be interested in trying out to be a Joe." I nodded and said,

"Well as I am here, there is no harm in trying." He then nodded in response.

"We might as well start as soon as possible so we will start at 0900 hours." I nodded in response, looking at the clock and seeing it was only just 8 now. Duke finally finished and I quickly left the rec room to have a quick shower and change. After that I went to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat. Walking in, I saw others from Alpha team there, Duke, Ripcord, and Scarlett to be exact. I walked over with my small amount of food and sat down.

"I want to wish you luck today." Scarlett said.

"Thank you." I responded, smiling back.

"It would be great to have another female on the team. Too much testosterone." She responded and I laughed.

"Well, it would be great to work with you guys." I responded.

"What's next? Are you two going to kiss or something?" Ripcord asked. Our heads all snapped towards him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well you two are like going good at each others and I was wondering if kissing was next." He said. Duke rolled his eyes.

"Dude. You need to watch what comes out of your mouth." Duke said and got up, throwing his stuff away.

"Well I have to go as well. Training starts in 5 minutes." I said and then added, "Have fun you two." I then quickly threw my stuff away and ran away before anyone could ask questions. It took me a few minutes to locate the main area of the pit but when I did I located Heavy Duty.

"First up, shooting." He said, motioning to a small area which looked like small town.

"Target's will appear, you shoot them. You miss and they get a shot in, you will be shocked. Nothing terrible but it will tingle. We will go through it a few times since you are new at this." I nodded and he handed me the gun used for the course. I got ready and he yelled out,

"GO!" The first target appeared and I fired. It took down the first bunch of targets but suddenly I felt a little tingling go through me and saw another one of the targets had already fired.

"Drat!" I exclaimed.

"Not bad though." Heavy Duty responded. "For a first timer. Again!" I nodded and we restarted.

This time I got much further because I realized that the targets started to come two at a time and I figured out the areas where they would 'hide'. I once again was hit but Heavy Duty said,

"You got enough of them to get a good grade. You can go again or we can move on. Your choice." I thought about it for a second and said I wanted one more try. I saw him smile and he nodded, restarting it.

This time I killed all but 1 of the targets, with the last one being injured.

"Impressive." He said, noting some things. _What's he writing?_ I thought to myself. He then guided me to a room where I was going to be asked a series of questions. It took only about 20 minutes. Most of the questions were about situations and what I would do to respond to them. Then there was the cards with the pictures and I had to say the first thing that came to mind. After that Scarlett joined me to take me to have my medical test.

"Not some more needles." I said, as we walking into my examination room and I saw the stuff getting ready.

"Only one more." Scarlett said. I grimaced.

"It won't hurt. Doc here is the best. She is very gentle." I nodded and waited until a young lady came in. She was about Scarlett's age with a gentile face.

"Hello. I am Doctor Carlise. But you can call me Katy." I smiled at her. _I like her._ I thought to myself.

"I understand that you dislike needles so I will be quick." She said. She grabbed my arm lightly and put the rubber band around it tightly.

"Ow that hurts." I said.

"That is the point. The rubber band hurts more than the needle." She replied and I nodded, liking her logic. I looked away as she grabbed the needle and all I felt was a slight pinch and 2 seconds later she announced that she was done. After that I had a thorough examination but she was very nice about it all and I decided that I really liked her. We quickly finished and headed outside.

"You have finished all of your training. Snake Eyes assessed you yesterday and already has accepted you." Scarlett said. "You have that ninja wrapped around your finger." She laughed and I blushed.

"Maybe." I responded.

"You like him?" She asked, I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on. Don't think I haven't noticed." She said. I sighed.

"I guess a little. I get butterflies when I see him." She nodded and smiled.

"Treat him well and he will grow on you." She said.

"How about you and Ripcord. He likes you, you know." I said.

"Go figures. He is really sweet but a little silly." She said.

"I know, but I think that he is trying to hide something, but covering it with being stupid." I responded.

"Hmm. Good response. I guess I should get to know him better before I jump to conclusions." She said, thinking. "But you also have to give Snake a chance." Scarlett added.

"Fine." I nodded.

"I'll drop you at his dojo. He asked to have you dropped off after your medical for training." She said and led me off. After walking down a bunch of hallways we arrived at the familiar doors.

"This is where I leave you. Have fun." She said and then she turned and jogged off. I looked up at the doors, swallowing, and then knocked. I only waited a few moments when the doors opened to reveal the very tall ninja.

"Hey Snake. Scarlett said you wanted to see me?" I said.

"_Yes. Please come in._" He signed, motioning for me to come in. I nodded and walked around him. I walked to the center of the mat and he headed over.

"_Today I would like for you to work on balance._" He signed.

"What type of balance?" I asked.

"_With your arms. I want you to do a handstand and stay there for as long as you can._" He signed back.

"Um okay." I responded, removed my sweatshirt, and quickly tucked my shirt in so it would not fly over my head and prepared. I quickly did a handstand and balanced out. I had done gymnastics as a child and so I knew how to stand on my hands for quite a while. I don't know how long I was on my hands but I started to go a little dizzy as the blood rushed to my head.

"Can I come down now Snake?" I asked. No response.

"Snake?" Still no response.

"Snake Eyes!" I then felt something lightly tickle my ear and I proceeded to yelp and fall back over. It wasn't very graceful but I did a roll to absorb the impact and looked up to see Snake Eyes silently laughed.

"No fair!" I said.

"_You must always be prepared."_ He said. _Prepared my ass._ I thought to myself.

"That was not fair." I said, pouting.

"_Are you pouting?"_ He asked.

"What? Me? Pouting? Nah." I responded. I saw him silently laughing. He signed,

"_Again. This time be prepared for anything." _I nodded and shook my arms to get feeling back and prepared for the handstand. I quickly got up and balanced. I saw him walking around me. _I am guessing that he is liking the view again._ I thought and cleared my head as I knew that he was going to try something soon. It was then that I noticed that he was not walking around me anymore. It was then that I heard the sound of a sword being either sheathed or unsheathed. The sound sent shivers down my spine and I immediately jumped out of the handstand, did a backflip and cleared the area where I initially was and stood prepared. I saw Snake Eyes holding a sword sheathed in its scabbard.

"That scared the shit out of me." I said. I saw a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"_Hand to hand?_" He asked.

"Sure." I responded and prepared, as did he. Then as if someone said go, we both went for each other and attacked. Unfortunately since my arms were tired the fight did not last long. Quite quickly I was pinned on the floor with one arm behind my back.

"_You need to work on your stamina." _Snake said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I responded. Just then the door to the dojo opened and in walked Duke and Ripcord. Ripcord froze when he walked in and exploded with laughter.

"Told you something was happening between these two." He said to Duke. Duke was smiling.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, trying to get up from Snake.

"_Happening?_" Snake signed.

"Nothing." I responded. More pressure was added to my wrist and a pain went up my arm.

"It's nothing!" I said again, gasping in pain.

"Well, we think that teen here likes ninja boy and all her blushing proves it." Ripcord said. I blushed furiously, on cue, and growled.

"You son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill…" I didn't get the end out before Snake pressed my arm harder.

"_Try and get out."_ He signed. _Oh great. He is making me work now._ I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Then suddenly I threw my hips back and into Snake when he did not expect it into a place which kinda must have hurt. He let go instantly and jumped back. I quickly jumped up. Snake looked over to me and signed,

"_Cheap."_ I laughed and said,

"Cheap but effective." And then headed over to Duke and Ripcord.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We have your results." Duke said, shutting Ripcord up. I nodded. Duke grinned and said,

"Welcome to the Joes!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter. I hope to update again soon. **

**I apologize for not updating for a little while. I have been working on some of my own writing recently and my Transformers fanfiction as well :/**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You keep me writing and updating. **

**I hope you like it :D**

**Read and review.**

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah! You passed with flying colors. Especially for someone who really has no training." Duke said.

"That is great." I responded, smiling.

"Congratulations." Duke said, shaking my hand.

"You and ninja boy get more time together." Ripcord said.

"RIPCORD!" I yelled.

"Peace out!" He said, hightailing ass out of the room.

"I swear to god, one day I am going to get him back in a way he will never forget. I have a few ideas, but none are completely him." I said. Duke chuckled and said,

"He definitely can be a pain in the ass." Duke said.

"I heard that!" Ripcord yelled from the hallway and Duke rolled his eyes.

"Have fun training." Duke said, nodded at Snake Eyes and walked out. I sighed, _I swear to god I'm gonna kill Rip._ I turned around and nearly walked into Snake Eyes who was directly behind me. I looked up at him but quickly broke eye contact and walked around to grab my sweatshirt.

"I think that we should, um, be done for the day." I said, still avoiding eye contact and walking around him.

I didn't get very far because ninja boy put his hands on my waist to stop me from walking out and turned me toward him. _Here are the butterflies again._ I didn't look up because I was embarrassed as hell. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up.

"_I decide when we should be done."_ There was a pause and then he signed, "_Is it true what they said?"_ I groaned internally. _And he doesn't let it go_, I thought. I blushed again, feeling my face go red.

"_That says it all._" Snake signed and smiled.

"I'm so sorry for wasting your time Snake. I'll leave." I said, pulling back and turning to walk out. I almost made it to the door when I was suddenly pushed against one of the wall of the dojo, with Snake Eyes pinning me against the wall. He pushed his chest against mine and used his legs to hold me against the wall, and used his arms to effectively cage me in. The butterflies appeared again this time but way more powerfully. Snake once again lifted my head so that I could see his hand and he signed,

"_You would never waste my time. And I think that it is really nice that you like me. No one ever sees me as anything more than what I show." _Snake signed. I opened my mouth to say something but he put one finger on my mouth to stop me from talking.

"_I have grown to like you as well in the past few days that I have known you. You are different than others and are nice and compassionate. And I am honored that you feel that way about me._" He signed back. I knew that there was a but coming and I waited for the 'but it cannot happen between us' but it never came. I looked down but suddenly warm lips were pressed against mine. I noticed that he has raised his mask slightly so that his lips were free and he lightly kissed me. I could tell that he hadn't ever really done this, like me, but it was a very light and lovely kiss. He clearly had more experience than me and he lead the kiss, as I had absolutely no clue what to do. Just as quickly as it had started it ended. He lowered his mask again and looked down at me. We stayed in this position for a few moments longer until I said,

"I really should go and see General Hawk." He nodded and stepped back.

"_Do you know where you are going?_" He asked.

"Uh, no." I responded.

"_Follow me."_ He said, and lightly grabbed my hand and walked out. We walked down a ton of tunnels and passed through the main pit area. Snake had let go of my hand by now and I was trailing after him like a lost puppy. Unfortunately we passed Scarlett and she saw the two of us and smirked. I blushed and her eyes widened. She signed to me, as she also knew ASL,

"We are talking tonight! Also congratulations." And carried on with what she was doing, with some new rookies. We passed down a few more hallways and finally arrived at General Hawks office.

"_I will wait here for you."_ Snake signed.

"You don't have to. I can find someone else to walk me back." I responded. He just pushed me towards Hawks door. I knocked lightly and someone said 'come in'. I did as was asked and found General Hawk sitting at his desk working on something.

"Kelsey! Please come in and sit down." I walked in and went and sat down at one of his desks.

"Congratulations!" He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Did you need to talk to me about something." Hawk asked.

"Yes." I responded. "Is there any new information on my father?" I asked.

"Not much. We are processing some evidence found at your house but that will take another day or so and we are following up on a few new leads but nothing concrete yet." He said. I just nodded.

"Do not loose hope. Your father is a very strong man." Hawk said.

"He is not as strong as he looks." I responded, sadly.

"What?" He asked.

"Well he has a medical condition, which people don't know about. He has a heart condition. His heart sometimes has palpitations when he get's extremely stressed. The most recent one was a few years ago when he was 'hospitalized.' The media was told it was a small surgery. It was not at all. He nearly died. If Cobra tells him they have killed me, he could die because of that or just the stress of what is happening could kill him." I said.

"I had no idea." Hawk said, dumbfounded.

"No one did except me and my mom, who died with the secret." I responded. My mom had died a few years earlier from cancer. Hawk nodded.

"We have our best techies on the team. They are doing everything that they can to find him. If you ever want to stop by, I am sure that Breaker would be happy to see you in there." Hawk added. I smiled and said,

"I am sure that Breaker would be happy for any form of company." Hawk chuckled and said,

"Very true. We really are working our hardest."

"I know that you are." I sighed. "It is just hard to deal with. The only thing that I ask is if there has to be a rescue mission, that I get to go with the team." I said. Hawk nodded and said,

"You are on Alpha team now. They would be sent on that mission. You would definitely go. Now go and carry on training." I nodded, saluted, and turned and walked out. I found Snake Eyes leaning against one of the wall outside Hawk's office.

"_Everything okay?_" He signed.

"Yeah." I responded, following him as he lead me to the rec room. We walking in silence as I thought about what Hawk had said to me. _He seems to really care and acts as if he knows my father. I wonder if he does._ I thought. We quickly arrived at the rec room and we walked in. As soon as I walked through the door Scarlett practically jumped on me and I yelped out.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" She yelled, extremely excited. I laughed and joked,

"Black hawk down. Requesting immediate assistance." Ripcord immediately jumped up and yelled out,

"RAPTOR COMING IN!" And came running over, jumping on the two of us.

"Get off!" Scarlett yelled. I was dying of laughter and immediately got out from under the two of them.

"Awwwwww! You two are so cute!" I yelled out. The two of them froze and quickly untangled themselves from each other. They then quickly stood up and moved away from each other. I just stood there laughing the entire time and eventually ended up on the floor holding my side.

"How about you and Snake?!" Scarlett exclaimed. I immediately stopped laughing and shot up.

"Scarlett." I growled.

"Yes?" She said sweetly.

"Don't you dare!" I slowly stalked over to her. I got halfway there when someone held my arm. I turned and saw Snake holding my arm and shaking his head, and smirking slightly. I sighed.

"Wait! You can control her?!" Ripcord said.

"No one controls me!" I snapped, trying to struggle away but not succeeding.

"Aww! You two are so cute together!" Scarlett said.

"Wait, they are a couple?" Breaker said. "You didn't tell me!" He said, turning towards me.

"But…" I said and Snake put his finger to my lips. He then signed to Scarlett,

"_Yes we are a couple, but only since about an hour ago. She's shy." _He said.

"I AM NOT SHY!" I exploded. His shoulder shook with silent laughter.

"Oh really." Ripcord said, pushing me towards Snake suddenly. I blushed furiously.

"Sure. Liar." He said.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you Ripcord." I said, twisting my arm out of Snakes grasp and shooting after him. He quickly dashed around the room, with me close to his heels. Unfortunately he quickly dashed out of the rec room, and across the hall to his room and he locked himself in.

"No fair." I said, knocking on the door. There were no noises so I headed back to the rec room and walked in. Snake was silently leaning against a wall, Heavy Duty was reading something, Duke and Breaker were playing a video game and Scarlett has disappeared. I headed over to watch the two play their video game and it was quite funny to watch. Breaker was amazing but Duke sucked, having issues with the controls.

"You stink Duke." I said. He looked up at me and said,

"I have never really played these games before. If you are so amazing, how about you try." He said, handing the controller over to me.

"I don't know how to play." I responded.

"It's a simple shooter game, Call of Duty." Breaker said. I nodded and quickly sat down as he explained the buttons to me. Before I knew it we were playing and in the beginning I was as bad as Duke, but being able to have good hand eye coordination I learned very fast and was quickly dominating the game. We played for about 30 minutes until I paused it saying,

"My eyes are tired. Duke, take over." And passed him the game controller, completely stunned at me and what I was able to accomplish. I stood up and stretched my neck out, feeling it getting a little stiff again and walking behind the couch. Snake was still in the same position as before and when I saw him he motioned for me to come over. I headed over to him and he signed,

"_You learn fast."_ I nodded and said,

"I play piano which is a lot of hand-eye coordination and that really helps." I then started rubbing my neck again.

"_Are you okay?_" He asked.

"Yeah. I will be. My neck is just a little stiff." I responded and looked up at him to see him regarding me. He then quickly grabbed my hand, I squeaked lightly and he led me out of the room. We stopped by my door, but instead of going in there, we went into Snake Eye's room. I was a little shocked and stopped, but he lightly pulled me in. I quietly walked in, amazed that he was showing me his room and inviting me in, thinking that there must have been a reason that I was here.

"_There is no need to be afraid Kelsey." _He signed.

"Afraid? Me? No. I am more shocked." I said, looking around his room. It was much bigger than mine but probably due to the fact that he was a senior officer and spent _all_ his time here. I saw a few pictures on the walls but nothing personal and then I decided to ask him a question.

"Snake, how old are you?" He looked at me for a second and then responded,

"_21._" I nodded, not understanding why a 21 year old did not decorate their room further than it looking like another dojo. I didn't really moved from where I was standing, not wanting to intrude on his room, but looked around at how he decorated it. I was so concentrated on looking around the room that I did not notice him come up behind me and I turned around and jumped back, surprised.

"_We need to work on you being more aware of your surroundings."_ He signed. I just stood there, trying to slow my heart beat down. He lightly reached forward and led me to his bed and motioned for me to sit down and turn around. I did as was asked and he started massaging the pain in my neck. He was very gentle about it but it still hurt like hell.

"Snake. Honestly, you don't have to do this." I said to him.

"_You are stiff and I want to help._" He signed over my shoulder. I sighed and tried my best to relax so that it didn't hurt too much. He kept at it for about 10 minutes until he decided that it was good enough and he stepped back. I rolled my head around, feeling just how relaxed my neck actually was. I turned around and looked and Snake. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Is something wrong Snake?" I asked. He turned his head towards me and looked at me. He didn't respond for a few moments but he finally signed,

"_There is something that you should know since we are now a couple. You need know about Storm Shadow."_

"Storm Shadow?" I asked.

"_Storm Shadow was like my brothers in the Arashikage, which is the clan where I was taught all that I know."_ He signed and I nodded, understanding what he was talking about. He carried on.

"_Unfortunately he works for Cobra. He is exactly the same as me, but working for the other side. I have tried many times to get him to work for the Joes but he likes their view better than our view. He says it is all a matter of perspective, and it is. I cannot change him and I have accepted that. I will tell Breaker to show you a picture of him. But you need to know not to take him on if you ever encounter him." _

"Why not! Every person has a weakness, if only you found it." I retorted but Snake Eyes shot forward and grabbed my wrists and pulled me forward to look him in the eyes, or visor, since I couldn't see his eyes. He signed to me,

"_You will not confront him! Promise me you will not. His weakness was taken away from him and so he doesn't have one anymore."_ I wasn't exactly sure what he was implying but I didn't push for more information. I just nodded. I figured that I had probably made him mad so I stayed silent. He just kept staring at me and didn't back down. He finally let go of my wrists and I immediately stood up.

"I had better go. It's late and I need to go and rest. I am tired." I didn't look back at him but just walked out.

I had a quick shower and I walked out into my bedroom just wearing my towel as I left my clothes on my bed. But when I walked through I nearly had a heart attack. Standing next to my bed was Snake. When I entered the room, he turned towards me. I subconsciously pulled the towel tighter. He looked at me for a moment and I just looked back, not exactly sure why he was here. He then took a few paces over to me and once again just looked at me. He finally signed,

"_I don't want you to think that I am mad at you. I just want to keep you safe."_ When he said that, my heart melted and I smiled at him and said,

"I know. I want to help keep you safe as well, and one day I will be able to give you the protection that you give me." I turned to walk to my clothes but he took a couple of steps forward again and I had to step back, hitting the wall once again. He carried walking forward, pinning me to the wall again.

"What is it with you and cornering me into walls?" I asked, mentally smacking myself once I said that.

"_No escape that way." _I nearly died right there when he signed that. He then added,

"_You do not need to protect me. I can look after myself and you._" I shook my head and said,

"And if you are injured? I need to be able to look after you then." I stared him down and he finally stepped back, after staring at me for a while. I walked around to my bed and I heard him walking towards the door, but when I turned to see him walking out, he quickly signed,

"_And you do look nice just wearing that towel."_ And then he shut the door. _The audacity of that damn ninja._ I thought to myself. I quickly changed and hopped into bed, falling into a peaceful sleep as, for once, I was extremely happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. So the next few chapters may be more fluff just because I love writing fluff :D**

**I do have a story line and have an idea of where I want it to go with Kelsey's father, but I like writing fluff right now. So enjoy it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed :D**

**Here is the new chapter.**

**Read and review.**

I woke up and made a few of my baby dinosaur noises and looked around my room. I nearly screamed when I noticed someone standing in the corner. That person stepped forward and I noticed that it was Snake Eyes.

"Snake! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"_I said that I was going to protect you."_ He signed back.

"Really? Here? I am sure that I am safe here." I responded.

"_Very true. But I needed to get you up anyway._" He added walking over to me and pulling me off the bed.

"Hey!" I said, pulling away from him.

"_I needed to get you up and I have."_ He signed, smirking through his mask. I groaned and turned to walk away but he put his arm around my waist and pulled me back. I squeaked and the butterflies once again returned. _It's too early for this._ I thought to myself. He looked down at me and I looked at him for a moment before I looked away quickly. He put his hand under my chin and made me look back up after a moment.

"_Why do you always look away?_" He asked. I blushed and thought about it for a moment,

"I, I, I guess I am just shy." I said, looking to the side again.

"_See? You are doing it again!"_ He signed.

"Look! I've never done anything like this before. I am only 18 and was the lamest person in my school because I never had a boyfriend. Everyone was afraid of my house and my dad and no one was allowed to my house. You are like my first real friend I ever had!" I exclaimed. He seemed to take a small step back and look at me, but he pulled me closer to him and gave me a huge hug. We stayed in the hug for a little while until he pulled back and signed,

"_That means a lot to me."_ I smiled.

"Now, you said that you had to get me up. What was the reason?" I asked. He smiled and signed,

"_Well, I need to train you."_

"Wait! You are telling me that you got me up for no reason? There is no emergency?" I responded, wide eyed. He just shook his head.

"You bastard." I said, scowling and punched him in the arm playfully.

"_Let's meditate._" He signed.

"Here? Now?" I asked. He nodded in response. I got off the bed and went to the floor and sat down. Snake Eyes mimicked my actions and sat across from me with crossed legs. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, silently and relaxed.

I had no idea how long we had been meditating for but suddenly the image of my father came into my mind. It just appeared and then tons of thoughts flashed through my mind. _What if he is dead? What are they doing to him? Is he in pain? What if they are torturing him? What if I can't save him?_ After all of those thoughts passed through my mind, images of my father in pain appeared in my mind. Some of them were him screaming out to me, others were him injured. I had an overly active imagination to start with but this was just too much and my eyes snapped open. Tears were in the corner of my eyes and I silently stood up. I took a bunch of deep breaths as my tears started to fall. _I have to get him back! _I thought. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and it startled me and kicked in my instincts. I grabbed the hand, pulled it off me and flipped the person around to hit the wall behind me. It was Snake Eyes and he naturally responded to my actions by pushing me back. I tripped and fell back which I rolled out of. Snake Eyes stalked over to me. I didn't want to deal with him right now so I side stepped him but he grabbed my waist. I thrust my hips back to make him stumble back a little bit, but quickly recovered and reached for me again. I blocked and threw one of my own punches. Unfortunately, since I was acting out of anger and sadness, my reaction time was a little off. He grabbed my arm and flipped me around and I landed with a hard bang on the floor, the wind knocked out of me. Pressure was put on my waist and I looked up and saw Snake Eyes straddling me, holding me down. He cocked his head to the side. I groaned in frustration and turned my head to the side. He just looked at me for a while until he got off me and offered my a hand up. I took it but once I was standing I tripped him, making him fall to the floor, hoping that I would be able to leave without him following. Unfortunately it appeared that he was expecting that and quickly rolled out of it, darting towards me and pushing me backwards towards the small chest of draws in my room. He pushed me up onto the chest so I was sitting, grabbed my hands and held them in place and then did a very old male protection technique. He pushed himself between my legs, opening my legs so that I could not kick him. It was also a very provocative move, and I was unsure what his intentions were. He transferred one of my hands to his other hand so that he could sign to me.

"_Quite impressive. But what was that all about?" _

"Nothing." I responded, squirming, trying to get away.

"_I hope that you realize you are not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. There is no point in try to escape._" He signed back.

"There is nothing to tell you. It is none of your business anyway." I responded, looking away.

"_It actually since you are my girlfriend and I am also your mentor."_ I looked at him when he said the word 'mentor' but I let it drop.

"Really. It was nothing! I don't want to talk about it." I said, twisting my arm suddenly and getting out of his grasp. I jumped off the chest of draws and walked towards my closet, hoping that he was going to let it go. But of course no.

Something barreled into me and I was knocked to the floor, turned me around, sat upon, and my arms were pinned above my head.

"What is it with you and pinning me down?" I asked.

"_No escape that way! I told you before. You have to listen." _He signed, smirking. My throat went dry. He then added,

"_Please, just tell me what is bothering you then I will let you go."_

"Did it ever occur to you that I may not want to talk about it?" I spat back.

"_Then you are a liability. You must tell me Kelsey." _I looked into his visor for a moment and I knew that his eyes were probably drilling into mine.

"You know what! FINE!" I yelled. "It's my father. I am worried as shit about him. They are doing god only knows what to him and I don't want him to die. He is all I have left of my family and all I have left of any sense of normality. If they kill him," I said with a pause, "if they kill him I don't know what I would do." I finished as tears started to stream down my face. Snake Eyes quickly let my arms go and got off my, pulling me up and into his arms. I cried for a few minutes until Snake pulled back.

"_Kelsey! We are doing everything we can to find your father."_ He signed.

"I know that. I just wish there was more that we could do." I responded. He nodded and led me towards my bed and we sat down. He carried on hugging me for a little while.

"Is there anything that I can do?" I asked, quieting down.

"_Train and be prepared."_ Snake signed back. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30 in the morning so I tried my eyes and stood up, walking to my dresser and pulling some clothes out; specifically a pair of shorts and a sports bra. I then locked myself in the bathroom and quickly changed. Snake was still sitting on my bed when I came back out. I started heading towards the door but stopped half way.

"Might as well start now." I said, smiling and carrying on out the door towards the rec room to run.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two update in one day? WHATTTTT?! :D**

**I hope you like it. **

**Read and review.**

Arriving at the rec room I found it blissfully quiet and no one was there. I went to the treadmill and put my iPod headphone into my ears and started to run. 20 minutes of running turned into 30 minutes and I then turned it off, panting and sitting down on the end of the treadmill to catch my breath. After catching my breath I started on the floor doing my crunches when Rip and Duke walked in.

"Morning girl." Ripcord said, smiling.

"Morning guys." I said, smiling up at them; already at 25. Duke went to the weights as usual and Rip spotted him first. I was at 50 at this point and I stopped, as my abs were killing me so I sat up. I noticed that Rip had walked off and I ran over to spot Duke incase there was an emergency. Just then the sound system in the rec room started playing some music and Rip walked out.

"I borrowed your iPod." He said, smiling. I just scowled at him and went to get a jump rope. The first song which came over the sound system was 'My First Kiss' by 3OH!3. I inwardly groaned but jumped rope none the less. Scarlett walked in half way through the song and smiled and when she saw me grinned and I couldn't help but grin back as I had a feeling I knew what she was thinking. She then ran over to me and stopped me jumping rope and grabbed my hands and started dancing. I was beyond shocked because this was not something Scarlett every did but I went with the flow and danced with her, laughing. Rip was looking at us, a little confused but still smiling. The next song was 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls and we started singing, having fun. It was totally out of character for us and for the location that we were in, but we always needed a little down time. While we were singing Heavy Duty and Breaker walked in and looked at us like we were loosing our minds but we didn't really care. Then the song ended and a new one started playing but we went our separate ways, doing our workouts.

"What was that?" Duke asked.

"You gotta have fun sometimes. Especially in our field of work." Scarlett said smiling. Breaker choked on air.

"You have never said that before." He said.

"There is a first for everything." She responded and went to the treadmill.

"What you doing today Kelsey?" Ripcord asked.

"Hopefully nothing." I responded, smiling.

"Nothing with ninja boy?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"No training?" He responded.

"Hopefully not. I mean I can take anything he throws at me, but a break is nice." I said.

"Anything he throws at you?" Duke asked, smirking.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked and I saw Duke and Ripcord look over my shoulder. _Shit._ I then turned around slowly and saw Snake Eyes standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest, making his already large muscles look way bigger. I looked at him sheepishly.

"Hey Snake." I said

"_Anything huh?"_ He signed.

"No. Um. It was a spur of the moment thing." I said, nervous as to what he was going to do. The next thing I knew I was thrown over his shoulder and he was walking out and everyone in the rec room was laughing their asses off.

"GUYS! HELP!" I yelled.

"Nah! Have fun." Duke said.

"No! I am going to die. Or kill him." I said, struggling to get out of Snake's hold as he walked out.

"I am sure that he can hold his ground." Ripcord responded and I tried to struggle more but didn't get anywhere so I gave up. We walked down a few passageways and arrived at the dojo. He punched in the code to get in and unceremoniously dropped me on the floor which resulted in an 'oof' from me.

"_If you can take anything that I throw at you, let's up a level."_ Snake signed.

"I wasn't being serious." I said, my eyes widening as I saw him walking over and picking up a katana. I watched as he tossed it to me and my arm shot out to catch it.

"What are we doing?" I asked, scared as hell.

"_Let's see how you do with a katana."_ He stated.

"Katana?" I asked, my voice rising. "Do you want me to die?" I asked. He smirked and readied. I copied his stance but I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I stated, watching him. He then lunged for me. I raised my katana and there was a loud clang of metal hitting metal and my ears rang out. I pushed off his sword and stepped back, preparing. He came again and I once again blocked.

"_Good. Now advance._" He stated, waiting for me. I lunched forward but my weight was off so he used it to throw me around and I hit the floor. I quickly rolled out of it but it was harder to do holding a katana. I quickly stood and readied myself.

"_Again._" He stated and once again I lunged. The same thing happened this time except I didn't hit the floor. He grabbed me back quickly and I heard his katana slice the air and I felt the cold metal against my throat. I stiffened and didn't dare to move.

"Well that didn't go well." I stated, moving to stand up but I was pushed back down and the katana was pushed against my throat a little harder.

"Snake Eyes?" I asked, confused. I saw his hand appear next to my head and he signed,

"_Get out of this." _

"How?" I asked. "I would be dead right now." I stated, sighing.

"_Not necessarily. You could be a captive."_ He stated and once again he was right. I breathed and realized I wasn't holding my katana so I had to use my hands. I thought for a moment and then shot both hands toward his hand holding the katana and shoved it away while I rolled away from the blade and stood.

"_Not bad._" He stated. I then sighed and decided now was the time to ask the question which had been nagging me.

"Snake? Will you every speak again?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean pry." I said, turning around and starting to walk out.

"Yes." A strong voice said behind me. I shot around and saw Snake Eyes standing there with his mask in one hand. I saw his face for the first time. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. A well defined face. Kind of reminded me of a Ken doll, but more human and more ninja like.

"W-w-what?" I asked, totally confused.

"I can speak." He stated. "As the murder of my master was slain, but I choose not to speak as it honors him." Snake stated.

"But you are speaking now." I said.

"Yes. Because I feel that my master would approve Kelsey." He stated. I shivered when he said my name. I nodded and smiled.

"Now. Let's go again." He stated and I growled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He stated back and tossed me my sword and readied.

**To clarify...I have set this story after G.I. Joe: Retaliation yet Duke didn't die. I loved Duke and couldn't have him dead so he is still alive. Zartan is dead yet Cobra is still operating as he got away in the end so I may play off of that later. I am not sure. But Duke survived the explosion, and I may explain that later, like when they tell stories about things and the outcomes and stuff. We shall see.**

**I hope that you liked it. :D**

**Review. PLEASEEEE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I would first like to thank everyone for the reviews. I really do appreciate it. And here is a new chapter :D**

**I hope that you enjoy it and please read and review. And without anymore waiting, I would like to introduce...**

He put his mask back on just in case someone walked in and we carried on sparring for a little longer until he got a call over his com system and said that he would be back in a few moments. He left me a few moves to practice with the katana and I did as he asked, as I knew that there was no way to get out of it. I had been practicing for about 10 minutes when I heard the door open. I stopped what I was doing and turned and saw an Asian looking man standing in the door way. He was as tall as my 6 foot 2 inch tall ninja. _Wait, did I just call him my ninja?_ I thought. He stepped forward into the room and regarded me silently. After the initial shock wore off I opened my mouth.

"Um. Can I help you? This is a private training room." I stated.

"Yes. I know that. I am looking for the owner of this room." The white ninja stated.

"He will be back. Who are you may I ask?" I said.

"Storm Shadow." He stated bluntly. _STORM SHADOW?! _My mind screamed. I threw up my katana into a defensive position. I may not be good with it but I could at least try and defend myself.

"Don't be foolish girl." He stated.

"You shouldn't be here." I stated, looking around the room for something. I spotted a red emergency button to the right of me and waited for the opportune moment.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You just shouldn't." I said, taking a small step towards the button. His eyes followed me.

"I see that Snake Eyes has told you about me." He said.

"He has told me a little and I know that you should not be here." I said. He looked at me for a second longer and then looked around the room. I took this as my moment to shoot towards the button but I didn't get far at all. I was grabbed and thrown backward, hitting the floor hard.

"You really are a stupid girl." He stated. I quickly stood up, still holding my katana.

"No! I'm not." I hissed at Storm Shadow. "But I know that you should not be here."

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as if in a silent challenge. I raised my katana up.

"You want to fight?" He asked, laughter in his voice.

"No! I don't. But I want to get out of here." I stated coolly.

"Your funeral." He said, pulling one of his two katana's out of its sheath on his back. He readied as did I. I didn't make the first move as I had learnt it is better to wait for your opponent to do it. We circled each other for a while until he clearly got bored and shot forward. Our katana's hit and there was a clang. The force made me stumble back a bit but I sidestepped his next move. _Hurry up Snake Eyes. I won't last long!_ I thought, sending him a silent plea. I advanced this time. Our swords hitting each other. He did some fancy moves with his and then thrust forward. I wasn't as fast to get out of the way and it sliced my arm, leaving a nice cut.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed as pain shot up my arm.

"This is going to be very painful for you." He stated, jumping forward and knocking me down. He got on top of me, holding me to the floor, and through his katana down while I brought mine up. I stopped his sword just before it hit my throat where it would have decapitated me. Pain was building up in my arm as blood poured out. I knew that there was no way I would be able to hold it much longer. _I love you Snake Eyes!_ I thought as my arms failed, but in that instant Storm Shadow was thrown off of me and I saw a tall figure standing protectively in front of me. Snake.

"Ah. Brother. How nice of you to show up." He stated.

"_What are you doing here_?" Snake asked.

"I was actually here to enlist." Storm Shadow stated. Snake cocked his head in a silent question.

"COBRA will not accept me back. I have no where to go. I was hoping that I may be accepted, after all I did help you." Storm Shadow said.

"_It is not a good way to get into my good books by trying to kill the woman I love._" Snake signed violently. _Love? _I thought, surprised.

"Love?" Storm Shadow said, voicing my thoughts. "Her?" He said, motioning to me.

"_Yes, her. And it would be wise of you to leave her alone."_ Snake stated. Suddenly the door to the room opened and General Hawk came in with 8 Joes who I didn't know.

"_Your request will be considered, but you will be in custody until then."_ Snake signed. Storm Shadow sighed and nodded and then looked at me.

"Sorry about the arm." He said, tightly. I nodded curtly and Snake's head shot toward me and he dropped to one knee, looking at my arm. He then quickly rushed over to his medical kit and came shooting back, working on my arm. He did 3 stiches which hurt like a bitch but he signed to me that it was nothing too serious. I nodded and thanked him, kissing him through his mask as the Joes took Storm Shadow off in cuffs.

"_Your training is done for today. We will talk later._" He stated, helping me up and into the hallway and then trailing off after General Hawk to deal with Storm Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a new chapter :D Just a few explanations here since I changed some things from the end of G.I. Joe: Retaliation. I hope that you like this.**

**I am also hoping to maybe have a love scene or something soon. It may be M. I want feedback though. Would you guys be interested in a love chapter between Snake and Kelsey? I will write one sooner or later, but if you would like one sooner, I could have one up in about 2 chapters. :D Let me know in your reviews.**

**And I hope that you like it and that it isn't too confusing. If something is, let me know and I'll explain it haha.**

**So here you go.**

**Read and review! **

I didn't know what to do so I headed towards the rec room only to find Breaker there on his computer working and Ripcord and Duke reading some magazines. When I walked in they all looked up. Then they saw my arm.

"What the hell happened?" Breaker said, jumping up and rushing over. He was the overly protective one.

"Had a little confrontation with Storm Shadow." I stated.

"Storm Shadow? Here?" Duke asked, confused. I nodded.

"And you survived?" Ripcord asked.

"Big duh." I stated back, smirking.

"Damn girl. You have some guts. Dating a ninja and surviving another one. You must be secretly a ninja yourself." Ripcord stated back. I laughed and shook my head.

"I was just lucky. I was nearly be-headed. If Snake hadn't come in at that moment, I would currently be dead with no head." I stated, shivering. Everyone was silent for a moment but then Duke lightly grabbed my arm and led me to the sofa.

"Would you like some tea and sugar?" He asked. "You need something as you clearly lost a lot of blood. You look pale." I nodded and thanked him. He walked to the small kitchen in the rec area to get me a drink.

"What happened?" Ripcord asked.

"Storm Shadow just walked in. I tried to press the emergency button when he wasn't looking and he caught me. I raised the katana I had been using for training to defend myself and he took it as a challenge and fought me. Before he took my head off, I raised my katana but he had already injured my arm so I couldn't hold him. He had more strength and was a millimeter from taking my head off until Snake pulled him off and saved me." I said. Duke walked over and handed me the cup of tea and I thanked him.

"Many of us have had close shaves with death." Duke said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Look at Duke here. He was actually believe to be dead." Ripcord said. I raised my eyebrow.

"I was with a team after we had gotten some nuclear warheads. A team came in to kill us all. I saved a team member, Flint, and the truck behind me exploded. Everyone thought I was dead and I nearly was. When the ground crews were sweeping, to make sure that we were all dead, they found I was still alive. They sneered at me but when they saw my dog tag with my name they brought me with them. I was held captive the entire time during when COBRA had infiltrated the white house." He said. I remembered that. My dad had been asked to help some strange group take back the white house. He had refused. "I was held prisoner but they had no idea who they were dealing with. I got free after everything had happened and came back in once the Joes were re-instated." He finished and I nodded.

"Ripcord? Anything for you?" I asked.

"Yeah. When those nanites destroyed the Eifel Tower, I destroyed one of the war heads and the nanites got on my plane. I took the plane all the way to the upper atmosphere to kill them off. I nearly was killed in the process but I clearly survived." He stated.

"Unfortunately." Duke muttered and Ripcord punched him, laughing. We were quiet for a moment until I perked up and said,

"Isn't it fun to be a Joe?" And we all burst out laughing. I then looked up at Breaker and asked him,

"Any information on my father yet?" He looked up from his laptop and said,

"Well I have found a few pieces of footage which look like him so it seems as if he is alive but I have also found out some disturbing news. It seems as if your father has been working for COBRA for quite a long time." I shot up and faced him fully, my eyes narrowing.

"Is this some joke. My father was a clean businessman. He always told me everything." I said.

"Well it seems as if he hasn't because there are multiple pieces of information here that show he had done some deals for him and some of his weapons blue prints have the COBRA logo." Breaker said, looking at his laptop.

"But he would never." I said, my eyes widening.

"Maybe it isn't what it looks like." Ripcord said looking at me.

"Yeah. Maybe your father was forced to work for them but he wanted you to think that they were bad so that you would never work for them." Duke stated. I looked at him and nodded.

"That has to be it." I said, walking around the sofa to look at his laptop at the different screens open. While we were looking at it another screen popped up with an image.

"This just in. This is a picture of your father it seems with…" Breaker said, zooming in on the image to his hands, "his hands behind his back. It seems that he is, indeed, a prisoner. Not working for them."

"Well that is good news." Ripcord said.

"Partially." I stated and added, "Where is he?"

"This picture was taken in…California." Breaker said.

"California? Why would they be there?" I asked, confused.

"No clue." He said. "But I will do more research." I nodded and just then the door to the rec room opened and in strode Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. We all looked up at them but I quickly looked away and walked to my cup of tea. I could feel Snake Eyes watching me.

"Storm Shadow." Duke said, more as a statement than a question.

"Duke." He responded. I quickly downed my tea and dropped the cup in the sink and looked back at the two of them. As soon as Snake Eyes caught my eyes he motioned me over but I only scowled at him.

"Breaker?" I said.

"Yeah?" He responded, looking at me.

"I think I may know why he is there. Can I borrow your laptop?" I asked.

"It's not mine. It's the bases. And sure thing. I can remotely access the stuff on here from another one." He said and I nodded in thanks. I walked over to the laptop and headed towards the door but before I got there I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked over my shoulder to see Snake Eyes standing there and Storm Shadow just behind him. I ripped my wrist from his grasp and narrowed my eyes at Storm Shadow and turned and walked out.

I walked out and heard the door close but a few seconds later it opened again and I heard someone, or someone's walking behind me, following me. _Why the hell does he not take the hint?_ I thought, mentally scowling. I was about half way to my room and was looking down when I suddenly bumped into someone. Looking up I saw Snake there.

"_What's wrong?_" He signed.

"Nothing." I said, throwing a glance over my shoulder at Storm Shadow. I then walked around Snake and quickly dashed to my room with my laptop. The two ninja's were following me but kept their distance. I quickly entered my passcode and locked myself in my room and sat on my bed doing some research.

I had remembered that my father owned land in California. It was open land, farm land, but it was land non the less. After some google-earthing, I found a small shed on the property and I knew that that was where they were going. A shed could cover an entrance to an underground mine so it had to be there. I found a share button and found Breaker's email, by chance, and forwarded it to him. I had just closed my laptop when someone started knocking on my door. I ignored them to start with but then the knocking continued. I let out a huge sigh and walked over to the door, opening it to find two 6 foot 2 inch tall men standing there. _They don't leave me alone._ I thought, growling and closing the door. Only I couldn't as Snake put his boot in the way.

"Why won't you just leave me be?" I asked, turning away and walking back into my room as I knew they were not going to leave me alone. I turned back as the two of them entered my room and the door was closed. _This may not go well._ I thought.

"I came here to apologize." Storm Shadow said.

"Well you apology is accepted but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you, trust you, or want to spend time with you." I responded.

"Be reasonable Kelsey." Snake Eyes said. My eyes widened when he spoke, as he had removed his mask but I covered it with a scowl.

"What happened to no talking?" I asked.

"He was and is my brother in the clan so I can speak in front of him as Zartan is dead." Snake Eyes said. I wasn't sure who Zartan was but I went with it.

"Maybe I don't want to be reasonable Snake Eyes. He tried to kill me if you didn't notice. I don't think that I can trust anyone currently." I said, closing my eyes. "Not even my father."

"Your father?" Snake asked.

"Yes. My father." I stated.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Storm Shadow asked. I scowled at him but said,

"He apparently did some work for COBRA." I stated, sitting down on my bed, making me feel even smaller than I already was.

"But why would that affect you?" Storm Shadow asked. I shot off my bed and said,

"They are going to kill him. I know that they are. Do you really think they would have had him build something for them and just let him walk away? To build a weapon you have to know the uses of it so that it can be designed correctly. Do you really think that they will let him live now?" I asked as my fist clenched and unclenched.

"How do you know that they are going to kill him?" Snake Eyes asked, with concerned eyes.

"Because I know what they asked him to build." I stated.

"What was it?" Storm Shadow asked. I took a deep breath.

"It was the same thing that they tried to build before with Project Zeus. Only this one will be undetectable, smaller, easier to maneuver, and they will only have to have one as they are going to have a drone that can replenish the supply of rods. This one will also not be as powerful. It can still easily destroy a city but it can be pinpointed to a specific area to destroy a certain amount of people, building, land, et cetera, et cetera." I said. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow looked at me, surprised.

"How do you know about all of this?" Storm Shadow asked.

"I saw the blue prints." I stated.

"No, how do you know the mechanics of these machines and of machines in general?" He asked.

"I am not as dumb as I look." I said and Snake Eyes gave me a pointed look. "I pay attention, I helped my father, I drew small blue prints, I helped with specifications, soldering, and all of those other things. The only thing my father never let me do was be there for the putting in of the dangerous materials." I said, sitting back down. It was silent for a moment but then Snake kneeled down in front of me and made me look up at him and he asked,

"If you know all of this about the machines, do you think you could destroy one or track one?" I thought about it for a moment and my eyes widened.

"Yes!" I said. "I can track one!" I said, quickly standing up and Snake followed suit.

"How?" He asked.

"My father always put in a quiet tracking signal incase his machine was used for something that he did not want it to be used for. He could then use the tracking signal to local the weapon and tell local authorities. The FBI was constantly at our house working with my father." Snake nodded and grabbed my wrist, pulling me after him and slipping his mask on. He signed to me,

"_You are going to talk with Breaker now_."


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to apologize now if this chapter seems like crap. It definitely wasn't my best chapter :/ So I am sorry. But the next chapter will be a love chapter! If a few people review, I'll update maybe later today, or in a day or so. **

**Most of the confusing stuff in this chapter will be explained a little later.**

**I hope that you like it. :D**

**Read and review!**

He dragged me out of my room with Storm Shadow hot on our tail as we headed to the room where Breaker worked. Opening the door we walked in and I froze, looking at it in awe. The room was huge with tons of computer screens and bunches of Joes walking around doing work. I felt Storm Shadow behind me give me a light shove as Snake pulled me over to Breaker and tapped his shoulder. Breaker whirled around.

"Yes?" He said, looking at us and Snake looked at me, wanting me to explain.

"I think that I can track what my father has designed for COBRA." I said.

"How?" Breaker asked.

"May I?" I asked, motioning to the computer he was sitting at. He nodded and stood up and I took his spot. I found their equivalent of a browser and googled my fathers website. From there I hacked into it, working backwards towards the main frame in my house. It was underground in a secret location that no one knew about and that no one would no about. After a bunch of typing in special codes which I honestly didn't know what they meant, I got into my house system. From that I had to work through my fathers firewalls into his secret files. After a bunch of types and searching through I came across the files but they were password protected. _Think, think, think. What could it be?_

_PASSWORD: PROJECT ZEUS_

_…._

_…._

_…._

_PASSWORD DENIED_

What else could it be? His name?

_PASSWORD: STEVEN_

_…._

_…._

_…._

_PASSWORD DENIED_

I knew then that I had only one more try as he had set it for 3 failed entries then a crap load of security measure went into place. And if you got through those, after 3 more failed attempts, all the information was deleted. _Think Kelsey. What could it be? Wait…._

_PASSWORD: KELSEY_

_…._

_…._

_…._

_PASSWORD GRANTED_

_He used my name?_ I was shocked as hell but rolled with it. I got in and found his special program and put in the code that he had told me to track the systems in case of emergency.

_TRACKING CODE FOR PROJECT HELEN…_

_Project Helen? What?_

19961955195711276659984676775

….

….

….

_TRACKING CODE: ACCEPTED_

After the code had been put in, a new window opened with a map and I instantly recognized it. I looked at Breaker who had a dumfounded expression on his face.

"That is where the machine is." I stated.

"Where is that?" Storm Shadow asked.

"California. On our plot of land. There is a shed there, I google mapped it, and I am sure that under that shed are tunnels." I responded.

"Tunnels?" Breaker asked.

"Yes. I am mean there is nothing else on that land except a small shed. I am sure that it will take us to where we need to go." I stated. Everyone looked at me for a moment but then Breaker said,

"I will go and inform General Hawk." And then he turned and left the room. I looked back at the computer and then stood up, sighing.

"I'm going to go and get something to eat." I stated, walking around the two ninjas and heading towards the mess hall. Heading in I saw most of Alpha team sitting there having an early dinner. I just realized that I had never eaten any lunch so I went and got a large plate of food as I was starving. I headed over to my team and sat down.

"I heard what's happening." Ripcord said.

"How?" I asked, confused as to how they already knew.

"Breaker was flying down the hallway and ran into me. He got out a sentence about and your father and finding it and how that you were incredible and hacking and stuff like that." Ripcord said. I laughed out loud and smiled, saying,

"He certainly is an excitable little guy." Everyone burst out laughing and I heard someone cough behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Breaker there and I immediately shut up.

"I am not little." He said, scowling. I just smiled sweetly at him but everyone else was dying of laughter.

"What did Hawk say?" I asked.

"I have given him all the information and he is going to come up with a plan. Snake is meeting with him now, along with Storm Shadow. He will let us know what is happening." Breaker responded.

"Do you have any idea of what the plan will be?" I asked.

"I think it will be something along the lines of flash and bang. We want to make a big entrance with no survivors if possible. People who work for COBRA are not completely human." He said. I shot up, standing.

"We cannot do that!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Duke asked.

"You don't know what you are walking into." I stated.

"What are they walking into?" Scarlett asked.

"My father built some of the most advanced weaponry. Do you think that you are going to just walk in there?" I asked, turning and sprinting from the room to find Hawks office. Thankfully it wasn't too hard to find and I knocked on the door.

"Now is not a good time!" I heard General Hawk say.

"General Hawk! We need to speak. Now!" I stated and then quickly added, "Sir." I heard a small chuckle and the door was opened to reveal General Hawk with Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes standing in the room, around a map with some specifications.

"We are a little busy Kelsey." He said.

"I know that. But you don't know what you are getting into. If you just waltz in there you are all going to die. And that I can say with confidence." I stated.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" General Hawk said with narrow eyes.

"No sir! But my father designed some of the best weaponry out there. Do you think it won't be guarded?" I said, narrowing my eyes as well.

"We are analyzing all of his weaponry now to know how to bypass it." He stated.

"You do not know all of his weaponry." I stated bluntly. He raised an eyebrow but let me come in.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There is some weaponry that only my father, my mother, and I knew about." I said, looking at the maps on the table. I then saw something that looked familiar and walked over to it, pulling it out. It was an actual picture of the inside of the shed.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"We combed through your fathers information, the stuff we could access, and found it there. Why?" Hawk asked.

"I've been here before." I stated, looking at it. Memories started filling my head. I had been to this place. The day my mother died.

"Kelsey?" I felt someone shaking my shoulder and saw Snake with his head cocked to the side and Storm Shadow had his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Your eyes glazed over for a moment there." Shadow said.

"I've been here." I said, pointing to the shed.

"When?" General Hawk asked.

"The day my mother died." I stated. "We went to the tunnels to look at some of his secret designs and my mother had to leave early and I stayed with my father and some of his assistants who looked after me. We were leaving when we got the call about the accident. We rushed to the car as a black sedan pulled up." I stated, the memories coming back again. "A bunch of men with machine guns got out of the car and surrounded my father and I and this Scottish man came forward and talked to him. I don't remember what he said but I think his name was….McCullen. I, I, I think he threatened my father but I cannot be sure. And as he was driving away he rolled down his window, he said, "I am sorry for the loss of your wife."" I froze and then it clicked into place. "Ohmigod! COBRA killed my mother!" I stated.

"But your mother died from cancer." Hawk stated.

"That's what my father always told me. She had cancer and it was killing her, but in the end it was the accident and the injury. The media reported it as cancer and he told me it was cancer to protect me. I found out later it was internal bleeding. He told me she went peacefully. That was a lie!" I spat. My hands clenched and un-clenched and fury rolled through me.

"We will find who did this." Hawk said. I snapped my head towards him.

"Yes we will! And when we do…I'm going to kill him." I stated, turning and stalking out of the room. As soon as I was out I shot towards the dojo where I felt safe and it was the only place I could think. Walking in I found the lights off and quickly turned them on. I saw a punching back in the corner and started beating the crap out of it. I didn't wear the protective gloves but I didn't fell any pain.

I don't know how long I was doing that for but I felt a presence behind me and I swung my arm around. I was sick of being snuck up on and I didn't care who it was. My punch never connected as a hand covered in a black glove grabbed it. I looked up to see Snake Eyes looking down at me. I tried to pull my arm away but he held it, strong. I struggled some more but he flipped me around so my back was against his chest and my arms were crossed across mine. He held me and there was nowhere to go. I felt the energy draining out of my and I went limp in his arms. He lowered me to the floor with him and sat behind me, rubbing circles on my back.

Then the tears started to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the love chapter. It is probably M or borderline M!**

**SO HERE IS YOUR WARNING! If you don't want a love chapter, don't read this as it probably won't change the story at all for you. :D**

**I am not the best at writing these chapters but I am better.**

**I hope you have fun reading it because I had fun writing it ;)**

**Read and review.**

I must have fallen asleep once again because I woke up in my bedroom with someone next to me. Looking up I saw the blonde haired, blue eyed, Snake Eyes there, sleeping silently. I was wearing my shorts and a sports bra, and he was just wearing a pair of black shorts, the rest of his gear was missing. _Clearly he trusts me this much._ I thought. I started to sit up, to go and get away but before I could go anywhere, a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down. I looked up to see that Snake was awake once again.

"Morning Snake." I said, smiling up at him.

"Good morning Kelsey." He said, sending me a very rare, and gorgeous smile. He leaned his head forward and down and kissed my forehead. I then leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips and wiggled out of his arms. He watched my every move.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I just need a quick shower." I stated going towards the bathroom and turning the shower on and stepping in.

I was about halfway through my shower when I heard the door open and Snake walked in. I looked around my shower curtain.

"Snake Eyes! Get out!" I exclaimed, making sure he couldn't see anything. He looked over to me and I saw a mischievous smirk.

"Don't worry. I just need to grab something." He said and then added, "I won't look." He grabbed what he needed and was out just as fast. _Damn ninjas!_ I thought, smirking. I finished my shower and stepped out, wrapping myself in a towel. I then realized, in my rush into the bathroom, I had forgotten clothes. _Screw my life._ I thought. I wrapped the towel around me tighter and opened the door slightly. Snake was still sitting on my bed and he looked up. I saw an eyebrow raise.

"Don't get any idea's ninja boy." I stated. "I forgot my clothes."

"Ninja boy? Really? And me do anything?" He said, raising his hands in a stop motion.

"Yeah right Cassanova." I stated, walking towards my chest of clothes and grabbing a pair of army pants and a shirt. I turned around only to walk into a very muscular chest. I looked up and saw Snake standing there. My heart raced.

"Cassanova?" He asked. _Damn me and making connections._ I blushed furiously and tried to side step him but he mimicked my moves.

"I'll kick you ass." I stated, looking at him.

"Oh really?" He asked. I realized that what I had said didn't really have any clout since I was in a towel but I nodded definitely. He took a step forward and for the umpteenth time, I was pinned against the wall. My heart was hammering in my chest and I was sure that he could hear it, and if not then he could feel it. He clearly did 'cus he looked very quickly where my heart was. Oh wait! No, he wasn't looking at that. My throat dried.

I then felt something on my thigh. A light trailing and I shot my eyes down and saw his hand trailing up my leg. My stomach started to flip flop with excitement. He then leaned forward and kissed my lips, passionately and I kissed back. I felt his hand trailing higher and higher up my leg but completely skipped my pelvic area, and jumped to my collar bone. He was teasing me and the heat was definitely rising. All the time he was kissing me. I rested my arms against his strong chest.

I loved this man with everything I had and trusted him with my life. I would go anywhere for him and do anything for him.

He kept kissing me and as he trailed his hand down my collar bone, the towel started to slip down slowly and after a few second completely fell off. I had shaved during my shower, and boy was I thankful that I had. When the towel fell he broke the kiss but was nice enough to keep eye contact, but smirked the entire time. I was as red as a cherry, blushing like there was no tomorrow and this made him smirk even more. He then slowly trailed his eyes down my body and I was so self-conscious so I looked somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I'm nervous." I whispered out. He smiled but said with a serious tone,

"We don't have to carry on." I shook my head in a 'no' and said,

"No. It's okay. I trust you." When I said that he smiled and kissed me once again, picking me up and leading me towards the bed and lay me down lightly, and straddled me, trailing his hands up and down his body. He then started trailing kisses down my body; over my breasts and down to my stomach and once again missed my pelvis. The heat was unbearable and I lightly moaned. I felt him shift lightly and looked up just as he removed his pants. I blushed even more, even though I didn't think that that was possible. He appeared in front of me again and kissed my collarbone, up my neck, and my nose. Then as he positioned himself to enter me, he smiled down at me.

"Trust me Kelsey?" He asked.

"Always Snake Eyes." I stated, smiling up at him, putting my hands on his chest. He nodded and thrust forward. He silenced my coming scream by kissing me passionately. It was a little painful to start with, but it quickly turned to pleasure and we got into a motion with him moaning every once in a while and me moaning almost constantly. We both moaned for a few minutes until he let out a loud moan, just as I did, and he collapsed on me.

After the pleasure passed, I thought, _Ohmigod! What if I become pregnant? I don't think that I am ready for that yet!_ But as he stood up and came out of me, I saw a lightly piece of plastic being remove. _He came prepared! _I thought, and laughed.

He noticed me watching and said,

"Don't worry Kelsey! When you are ready for that, then we will get there. But know for a fact you are not ready right now." I smiled and nodded in my thanks. He then embraced me, kissed me, and put his pants back on.

"You had better get dressed." He said. "We have preparing to do." He added and quickly picked up his stuff and was gone in an instant. I stiffly got up and threw on some clothes, brushing my hair and applying light makeup. I was kind of sore, down there, but did my best to make it not noticeable. After a few minutes the pain subsided and I headed towards the rec room. Scarlett was the only person there that moment and I groaned.

When she saw me she walked over, grinning like an maniac.

"Have fun this morning?" She asked, smirking and my eyes widened.

"But…how…why…when?" I stuttered.

"So that confirms it!" She said, smiling triumphantly. "Snake had a bounce in his step this morning." I face-palmed.

"Don't worry! You're secrets safe with me! And you weren't the only one." She added. I looked at her with wide eyes, making the connection that she must have been with Ripcord as well.

"We have so many things in common." I said, laughing. She then pulled out a bottle of Motrin and handed me 2 with a glass of water. I looked at them, confused.

"It helps with the pain." She said and smirked. I nearly died of laughter and quickly took them.

"General Hawk also asked to see you. Some plan questions." Scarlett said and turned to carry on working. _This should be fun. _I thought and went off to find General Hawk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Time for the mission. I hope that you like it. I would also like to thank all the reviewers. Apparently a lot of people like this story and that is what is keeping me writing.**

**Hope that you like this new chapter.**

**Read and review!**

When I arrived at General Hawks door, I knocked quietly but was greeted with him opening the door. I walked in only to find Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow there once again. I blushed when I saw Snake Eyes and he tilted his head to the side and I saw his shoulders shaking, in a silent laugh.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked.

"Yes Kelsey. The plan is in place." General Hawk said. I looked at him expectantly and he carried on.

"You are going in as Storm Shadow's prisoner." My eyes widened and I looked at General Hawk.

"But he has been with us. Won't they suspect something? He said they won't accept him back." I asked.

"I haven't been with you long enough. I am a ninja of the Arashikage. I come as I go and I do as I please. I have some of the peoples trust. I wasn't completely honest with you and bringing you in will gain their trust once again as they are all looking for you." Storm Shadow retorted. I narrowed my eyes at him lightly but nodded.

"How will this work?" I asked.

"You will go as the prisoner with Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes will be wearing one of the Viper suits that we have in lockdown. They will take you as the prisoner to the facility and will take you to your cell. From there on, you will be released and take down the facility. Starting with the control room and gaining power and then letting the rest of the Joe's in to assist. You, Kelsey, will have to detect and find the weapons and disarm them or guide people around them." General Hawk said and I nodded, agreeing.

"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Whenever you are ready." General Hawk stated and I nodded.

"I am ready now. Let me just go change into something old and dirty. Make it look like I put up a fight. I already have the bruises." I stated coldly, shooting a glare to Storm Shadow who stared back. I then saluted the General, turned, and walked out of the room. I was about half way to my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped around. It was Storm Shadow.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why are you so cold to me?" He asked.

"Is that really a question?" I retorted. "You tried to kill me."

"Yes I did. I am sorry for that. I didn't know who you were and I thought you were a threat." He stated.

"Me? A threat? Are you joking?" I responded, snorting.

"Look Kelsey. You are the lover of my brother so therefore you are family. I do not want it to be…tense between us." He stated. I looked at him shocked.

"Fine." I stated. "I will trust you for now, but will not completely like you until you prove yourself to me. You will have to find a way to do that." He nodded and I turned and went to my room.

Once there I dug out some old clothes from when I was first abducted by COBRA and threw them on. They didn't smell great but it made me look the part. I let my hair down and tussled it a bit and headed to the main hanger. Once there I saw a different type of plane, it must have been a confiscated COBRA plane, and Snake, Storm Shadow, General Hawk, and another guy waiting. The other guy got into the plane and started it up as he was clearly the pilot. He was also wearing a partial Viper suit.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Flint. He has been on the down-low and is new so COBRA doesn't know him." General Hawk said. I nodded and saw Snake Eyes walk over with cuffs. He leaned down and clipped them to my ankles and stood up in front of me. He nodded his head and I put my arms out front and he cuffed them as well. I honestly couldn't move and looked at General Hawk.

"How am I supposed to get into the plane in these?" I asked.

"He'll carry you." General Hawk said, nodding to Snake and smirking. I sighed and nodded. Snake walked forward and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the plane and carried me in, sitting me on a seat. Once there Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow boarded the plane and we headed off.

"Why do I have this terrible feeling that it is not going to go well?" I asked.

"Everything will be fine." Storm Shadow stated. I nodded, still extremely nervous. Then out from the cockpit walked the other Joe. The plane must have been on autopilot.

"Hey. I'm Flint." He said, smiling. I nodded back to him and said,

"I would shake your hand but as you can see I'm a little…tied up." He laughed and Snake Eyes signed,

"_Kinkey._" I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled silently.

"What is our ETA?" I asked Flint.

"About an hour." He responded. It was silent for a moment but then I asked,

"How come you aren't flying? Don't you, you know, need to fly the plane?"

"Autopilot." He stated. I figured that much but didn't press further. I heard something ringing and Storm Shadow pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" He said and it was quiet for a moment. He then stood up and passed the phone to me. I held it to my ear with my shoulder.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey. It's Scarlett." _Scarlett said.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"_How come you don't have your phone?"_ She asked.

"I am currently shackled on a plane on my way to the COBRA base." I said.

"_Oooh. Kinky stuff. Snake with you?_" She asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"You know, Snake said the same thing. And yes he is." I responded.

"_What do you mean Snake said the same thing?"_ Scarlett asked.

"You know. The um, kinky stuff." I tried to whisper back. But in the quiet plane everyone heard it and Storm Shadow snorted and Flint coughed, trying to hold back a laugh. Snake Eyes chuckled silently.

"_Oh. Such fun!" _She said, laughing. "_So I just wanted to check in on my friend. I hope all goes well and we will be there for you. Just get us in the main entrance, and then it will be yo Joe all the way."_ She added. I laughed and thanked her. We then finished the convo and we were silent. I then looked at Snake Eyes and asked,

"Is there any way that you could free my arms for now?" He looked at Storm Shadow who nodded and he released my arms. I thanked him and rubbed my sore wrists. I then leaned over to the small bag I had brought with me and pulled my iPod out. Music always calmed me down and I wound up like a rubberband. I pressed shuffle and the first song was 'Without Love' from Hairspray. I chuckled and listened to it, mouthing the words now and then. My mind kept jumping to Snake Eyes during the entire song and I apparently started to sing out loud because when I looked up everyone was watching me. I removed an earbud and looked at them all.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a lovely voice." Flint stated. I then once again blushed furiously and looked down at my iPod watching it change over to 'Bulletproof' by La Roux. I hummed quietly and closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. But before I knew it, someone was tapping on my shoulder and I looked up to see Snake Eyes standing above me. He signed,

"_It's time._" I nodded, rolled my headphones up and put it all away and held my arms out, waiting for the shackles. He quickly clipped them on and I noticed that Flint was flying the plane once again. I sat down and took deep breaths. I then looked up at Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes and said,

"Keep to the mission, no matter what happens." I stated.

"_If you are injured, we are coming to help you." _Snake Eyes signed.

"No! The mission is more important. If I am injured, you will not come for me. Complete the mission them come.

"_No Kelsey…"_ Snake started but I cut him off.

"NO! You will complete the mission." I said, with no room for discussion. I felt the plane lowering and Storm Shadow said,

"Helmet on." Flint already had his on. Snake Eyes regarded me for a moment longer and then slipped his helmet on. He was scary to look at now. A 6 foot 2 tall Viper. I felt the plane land and the butterflies once again returned.

"Play the part." Storm Shadow stated, standing up and I followed suit. "And just submit." He stated.

"No! That is not my personality and he will know it." I stated. "I will just be me."

"Being you will get you killed." Storm Shadow said, looking back at me.

"Then so be it." I stated. "As long as the mission is completed." I then felt a hand on my shoulder and Snake was there. He shook his head and I shook mine back, looking away.

"Game faces." Flint said coming back, taking a position on the other side of me. Then the door to the plane opened and we walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**This was definitely not one of my best chapters :/**

**But I am not one who really likes to write missions; I enjoy writing more funny stuff :)**

**But I am working on getting through it. **

**I hope that you guys kinda like the chapter, but if you don't that is perfectly okay because it was not that great haha.**

**Read and review. **

Storm Shadow walked out first and caught me when I stepped out, as I stumbled. He quickly and roughly stood me up and I followed as close behind as I could in my shackled position. I saw the shed which was on my land and outside were two Vipers.

"State the reason you are here." One of the Vipers said.

"I have a prisoner. A present for the commander." Storm Shadow said. The Viper looked back and nodded us through. We followed close behind and once in the shed I saw the metal casing of a door and Storm Shadow opened it. Inside was a very long flight of stairs.

"Good god! There is no way I am going to be able to make it down those." I whispered.

"You'll be fine." Storm Shadow stated back and started going down. I did my best to follow. Thankfully Snake kept his hand on my shoulder and studied me most of the way. Once at the bottom we were greeted by a new Viper.

"For the Cobra commander?" The Viper asked. Storm Shadow nodded and the Viper turned, motioning for us to follow him so we did. After a bunch of winding hallways which I did my best to memorize, we came to a huge and open room. There were Vipers walking around and different employees. Then out of them all came a very creepy person. Cobra commander! He walked forward and walked up to us.

"Storm Shadow. You have nerve coming here." He stated, in a very deep and almost mechanical voice.

"I have brought a gift." He stated and I was pushed forward.

"Ah. Kelsey." Cobra commander said. I didn't respond yet looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"She doesn't seem injured. Did she not put up a fight?" He asked.

"Oh she did put up a fight. A valiant one. She could be trained well." Storm Shadow stated.

"Where are these injuries?" Cobra commander asked.

"Torso and neck." He stated. The commander stepped forward and lifted my shirt up and saw the black and blue bruises that Storm Shadow had given me. I had frozen completely. He then looked at my neck and saw the injuries up there. He then nodded and stepped back

"What do you want?" I asked, coldly.

"I have a feeling that you will be more cooperative than your father." He stated back. He then nodded and another pair of the doors to the room opened and in came two Vipers holding my father between them. They walked forward but stayed a little way off.

My father looked terrible; pale, covered in blood, and skinny

"DADDY!" I yelled. He looked up and saw me.

"Kelsey!" He stated, smiling lightly. I took a step forward but Cobra commander's head snapped towards me and his hand shot out, hitting me across the face. My face stung like a bitch.

"Foolish girl!" He hissed.

"I'm going to kill you!" I stated, with a deadly tone in my voice. "I swear on my life." I sated.

"Do you swear on your fathers?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well maybe, we should remove him from the equation." Cobra Commander stated. My father then quickly yelled,

"KILL HIM KELSEY! KILL HIM FOR YOU MOTHER!" I lunged forward for the Commander and then there was a sound like thunder.

I immediately stopped and went pale, as if I had been shot.

But it wasn't me.

It was my father!

"DADDY!" I screamed. I felt two people on either side of me, the two Vipers I had arrived with, Flint and Snake Eyes, and they were restraining my arms, as the Commander clearly had commanded. I watched helplessly as his face went ashen and he collapsed to the ground, not moving any more. The tears hadn't started to fall yet. I had too much rage coursing through my body.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled.

"I doubt it." Cobra Commander stated. "I will break her first. Take her to the cell." With that the two Vipers who were holding me back, dragged me off.

We walked down a few hallways before we came to my cell.

"I'm so sorry." Flint said but I didn't respond. I then noticed Storm Shadow walk up.

"I want you to lunge at me and knock me down. It will be your escape to start the plan." He said. I nodded, not really paying attention, and struggled against Snake and Flint, breaking free and 'knocking' them down. I then went for Storm Shadow who I 'surprised' and knocked him down and ran. Thankfully I knew where the command center was and I ran towards it. I slowly crept towards it, hiding in the shadows when a Viper passed. Finally I came to the door and looked in to see only two Vipers in there. I quietly crept up behind one and grabbed his gun, shooting him and turning to the other one and shooting him as well. I checked all the other exits and then gained control of the commander center and slipped my earpiece in that was in a secret pocket in my pants.

"This is Kelsey. I'm in." I said and I heard Storm Shadow respond,

"I copy that. Disable all of the cameras." I quickly did as he asked and was quite surprised to find that none of the camera's were password protected. _Odd._ I thought.

"Done." I said over the com and Storm Shadow responded a few seconds later,

"G.I Joe has been informed. They just landed. Disable all weapons." I then quickly did that and found only one of them password protected and was surprised to find out that my name was the password again.

"Weapons disabled. Joes, you are clear for flash bang." I stated over the com and I heard Scarlett respond,

"We copy that. Flash bang commencing." After the transmission was cut, I heard a lot of gun shots going on somewhere.

"You are just as mischievous as your father." A voice said and I whipped around to see Cobra Commander standing there.

"Oh? How so?" I growled.

"He did everything to destroy this facility and to make Project Helen work. He named it after your mother you know." He stated. "Want to remember her by something but he was always so persistent and did everything to delay the project or break something."

"That sounds like my father." I responded, coldly.

"And that is what got him killed." Cobra Commander added.

"I am going to kill you for that." I hissed, stepping around the console I was behind.

"Will you now?" Cobra Commander said. He then took a step forward but I lashed out, just as Snake had thought and he staggered back from the blow to his chest.

"You bitch!" He growled.

"Bring it!" I stated, getting into a stance. He lunged forward and I sidestepped him and used his momentum to throw him around. He stumbled but recovered quicker than I anticipated and swung around, hitting my squarely on my jaw. I squeaked in pain.

"I will kill you very slowly." He stated and added, "And I will enjoy it." He then went forward for me again, throwing me backwards into a wall and I hit my head. Everything started going blurry and started to swim. I pushed against him but he didn't move. I then did the move which I hoped would hurt and kneed him in the groin. Thankfully he doubled over in pain and so I punched up to his masked face, hoping that he would be hurt but it hurt my hand terrible and didn't seem to have any effect on him. He quickly stood up and threw a punch into my gut, making me fall to the floor in pain, trying to catch my breath. Before I could react he was on top of me, straddling me and his hands were suddenly on my neck, choking me. I struggled some more but he raised my head up and crashed it back down to the floor. It was a sickening sound and I knew I was bleeding badly but that wasn't my concern at the moment. I couldn't breathe at all and everything was going blurry once again.

"I am going to have fun with you. Since you are a girl, there are many other ways to get you to talk. Many more…intimate ways." He hissed. My eyes widened when I realized that he would do to me but I couldn't say anything and everything started to go black as I passed out but just before I did, the pressure on my neck was released but I still passed out.


End file.
